


no one can save you (the damage is done)

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Kaz gets creative with Jesper's revolvers.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Jesper Fahey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	no one can save you (the damage is done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



"I can't believe this is doing more for me than if you'd actually been sucking my cock," Jesper said, staring down as Kaz delicately mouthed one of his revolvers.

_I can't believe you think I'd ever suck your cock,_ Kaz thought. He knew that might be unfair and, more importantly, that he hadn't _needed_ to offer Jesper sex in order to make sure of his loyalty.

Still, it never hurt to make sure, and in the end, Kaz had judged the extra effort worth the extra security. Working around his personal ... boundaries had proved laughably easy; anyone with half a brain could have figured out the way to Jesper's heart (or cock) was via his love for firearms.

Kaz had put out some feelers, and now here they were. The matching revolvers _were_ very well-made, Kaz would be willing to admit. If he'd wanted to get by them honestly, they wouldn't have come cheap.

As it was, they'd come at a good price, and one he'd been perfectly comfortable paying, seeing as how the 'payment' hadn't involved his parting with any actual money.

"Would you like to see me fuck myself with one of them next?" Kaz asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

He'd come prepared, of course. Kaz had no intention of letting Jesper see him as anything less than perfectly in control of both the situation and himself (and Jesper himself, but Kaz was happy enough to allow Jesper the illusion of making his own decisions).

Jesper sucked in a breath, his eyes widening, his cheeks flushed. 

Kaz managed not to grin. "I take it that's a 'yes'."

Honestly, it almost felt too easy.


End file.
